The Daughter of Tom Riddle
by Mirmaid
Summary: The mysterious new friend of James and Sirius has a dark secret... that Tom Riddle is her father.


Dear Readers: This is my first story. I don't think anyone can write about J.K. Rowling's characters like she can so I decided to create my own among hers. I hope you like what you read. And please read all the way through.  
  
Disclaimer: This isn't mine and I am not making money off of it.  
  
The Daughter of Tom Riddle  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin had just walked into the library of Hogwarts. James was laughing about something.  
"Honestly that has to be the fifth time he's gotten his leg stuck in that stair," he laughed.  
"Well Peter never does think about what he's doing does he," said Sirius sounding a bit annoyed.  
"So what are we doing in the library anyway," asked Remus looking around.  
"I know," said Sirius smirking. His eyes were now narrowed on a group of girls who were sitting in the back of the library silently reading. One of them had just looked up. She had firey red hair and brilliant green eyes. Lily Evans. She whispered something to the other two girls who looked up, turned around to look at the boys, and rolled their eyes. At once they all got up and walked towards the door where the boys were standing.  
"You have some nerve," said one of the girls as they walked past the boys.  
"What, we're forbidden to read now," asked James with a sly smile on his handsome face. "Evans," said James with a little bow. She just gave him a stare that read I know what you're up to and walked out.  
"Don't worry about her mate, she'll come around," said Sirius seeing the look of disappointment on his best friends face.  
"Here comes Peter," said Remus.  
Sure enough the pudgy, blonde haired boy was hurrying towards them with a pained expression on his face and rubbing his left leg.  
"What are we doing in here," he asked before the others could make fun of him for his stupidity.  
"Well I thought we could look for some old school maps to help us make ours," said James.  
"Good idea," said Remus.  
Once they had found a few books they sat down at a table that was empty except for a girl with silky wavy brown hair that was hiding her face from view as she read her book.  
"Any luck," asked Remus.  
"No," said the other three.  
"None of these maps show any secret passageways," said James sounding frustrated. "Not that we could have expected them to. If there were any books in here about them they would probably be in the Restricted Section."  
  
"Shhhh," came Madam Pince's voice from behind them. She walked away glaring at them.  
"Is that Allison Elddir?" "Yeah. She is so strange. Look at her." Two girls were whispering down an isle of books and staring at the girl at the boys' table. The girl flung her pretty brown hair back to reveal a beautiful face. The boys looked over at her, surely if they could hear what the girls were saying then so could she. But the girl named Allison Elddir only continued to read her book.  
"I heard she came from a muggle orphanage. Could you imagine? What utter filth. And look at those boots she's wearing."  
Allison had on a pair of black boots that looked strange to be on someone so pretty. They made her look tough. James noticed that her hazel eyes had stopped moving back and forth across the book. He knew she could hear what they were saying.  
"It's obvious she has no friends. Who would associate with that," said the other girl, "The things they let in here."  
At this Allison took her wand and pointed it at the girls under the table while whispering, "Putuhs." As she said this, the girls' mouths disappeared and there was nothing more than skin under their noses.  
The boys who had been watching out of the corner of their eyes laughed out loud. "That was great," laughed Sirius. Allison who had been unaware of them watching looked up surprised.  
"That was some really advanced magic," said Remus looking impressed.  
"Very good," piped Peter.  
"Thanks," said Allison with a small smile.  
The girls' mouths had now reappeared and they were shouting at the same time making it impossible to understand a word they were saying.  
"Oh eat dung," said James.  
"You know when you talk about utter filth you should look in the mirror," said Sirius grinning.  
The girls shut their mouths and stormed out.  
Sirius turned to Allison and said, "Sirius Black pleasure to meet you."  
"James Potter. And this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," said James in a sarcastically mature voice.  
"Hi, I'm Allison Elddir."  
"I think I've seen you in the common room before. You're a second year aren't you," asked Remus.  
"Yes and you're fourth years, right," asked Allison.  
"Yes but we're first years at heart," said James smiling. "Hey wait a minute," he said, "you're one of our new beaters aren't you?"  
"Yes this will be my first year at it. I really have never played Quidditch before but I have played baseball at my orphanage loads of times."  
"What's baseball," asked Peter.  
Sirius had a look of surprise on his face and said, "You're the new beater? No offense, but you don't look like a beater. You look like more of a chaser to me."  
"None taken. I guess you'll just have to wait and see me play," she said smiling. "But I had better be going or I'll be late for my next class."  
Allison got up to leave, shoved her books in her bag, and began to walk out. But she suddenly stopped, swung her beautiful hair around, smiled, and said, "Oh by the way if you're looking for some extra secret passageways I believe there's one that Filch doesn't know about yet on the fourth floor behind a large mirror."  
Before any of them had a chance to ask her how she knew that, she had walked out of the library.  
"You know, I like her," said Sirius staring after her. "I wouldn't mind seeing her again."  
"Me either," said Peter with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
Allison turned a corner and headed for Professor Binn's class. She was surprised at what had just happened. No not by what those girls had said but by what those boys had done. The way they stuck up for her like that. She was used to people poking fun at her, she had learned to ignore it by now. The children at the orphanage were always the same way. It was just a part of her life. But people did not normally stop them. This was something.  
Perhaps an explanation of who Allison Elddir is would help.  
  
Allison Elddir had grown up in a muggle orphange. She had no memories of her parents, only a picture of her mother. Life at the orphanage was difficult. The children were rude to her and encouraged to do so by the Headmistress; Mrs. Herbataff. Allison had never remembered anyone being kind to her except for one visitor who always came on her birthday. A tall man with a long, silver beard, half-moon spectacles, and funny robes. She called him "uncle" Albus. On this day it seemed like Mrs. Herbataff was unusually kind. But after she turned seven this man said he would not see her again for awhile. Allison begged him to take her with him but he refused saying, "I'll see you soon enough."  
Mrs. Herbataff was tall, black-haired, and a rather masculine woman who could strike fear in anyone. She had sharp, beady, brown eyes and a mustache. She was never kind, especially not to Allison. If you were ever sent to her office it was because one of two reasons: you were bad and would be punished or you were really bad and would really be punished.  
Allison still remembered the day when she had been called to Mrs. Herbataff's office. Allison was terrified and did not know what to expect. She had not been bad at all. When she walked into the office Allison was instructed to sit down. Mrs. Herbataff looked down at Allison and then threw her a letter, a letter addressed to her, Allison. There was no return address.  
Allison looked down at the letter and then at Mrs. Herbataff, dumbstruck.  
Seeing the look on Allison's face Mrs. Herbataff spoke, "It is a letter for you from your 'uncle' Albus. I have some news for you. You may not believe me but you are a witch."  
Allison was cracking up. Yes, this was it. She was losing her mind and running mad with her imagination.  
"Oh don't just stare like that you idiot. I know it's hard to believe but you are a witch and a man named Hagrid is coming to pick you up today. So read that letter and then go pack your things," Mrs. Herbataff said harshly.  
There was a sudden knock on the door and before Mrs. Herbataff could answer, it opened to reveal a giant. Hagrid.  
"Allison," he asked smiling, "I'm here to take you to Hogwarts."  
This was the beginning of her life as a witch. This news changed her life forever. But not as much as the next news she received. When she arrived at Hogwarts, Hagrid took her to Proffesor Dumbledore's office after the feast. Once they were in his office Hagrid said he had to leave and he left her alone in the office. The office was strange and had many odd objects resting on spindly tables. But not long after Dumbledore came out of a side door wearing robes of emerald green and a smile.  
"Hello Allison," he said kindly.  
"Uncle Abus," she said, "I couldn't believe I got to see you again."  
"It is great to see you too," he said still smiling, "however, I'm afraid calling me 'uncle' Albus will no longer be appropriate. Professor will do. I have called you to my office because it is time for me to tell you about your parents."  
"You knew my parents," Allison asked in surprise. "Yes I did. They were students here too. I am going to tell you about them now and I will ask you to wait for any interruptions until I am done," he said, "Around thirteen years ago your mother, a witch, named Emogene Ronaldo, met a man by the name of Tom Riddle. She thought she was in love but she soon began to see things about him. You see, Allison, some wizards believe that if both your parents are wizards than you are better than those whose parents aren't," (And he told her all about the segregation of wizardry). "And Tom was a person who believed that these people who were not purebloods should be wiped out. Your mother did not like this at all because she herself was not a pureblood and she told him so. So he decided to kill her. But what he did not know was that she was pregnant with his child. He cursed her but the curse he gave was only meant to kill one life, not two and so your mother did not die right away, though Tom thought so, she lived long enough to give birth to you. She came to me and asked me to hide you because she was dying. And so I did. In a muggle orphanage. And your mother died soon after." Allison was in a state of shock. She could not believe her ears. She felt dizzy. She had just found out that she was a witch and now, that her father killed her mother. Was she dreaming? "So what happened to my father," Allison asked in small voice. "He is gathering followers," Dumbledore said, "and he no longer goes by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. He has rearranged the letters to spell 'I am Lord Voldemort' though not many people know his real name any more." Allison stared at the floor, filled with numbness. She looked up into Dumbledore's sparkling blue eyes. "I know that you have taken in a lot in the past few days but know this," he said in soft voice, "we choose who we are. Just because your father is an evil man, does not make you an evil person."  
  
Allison reached the door to History of Magic, remembering all these things. She had enjoyed Hogwarts. It was always nice to be so far away from Mrs. Herbataff and the kids at the orphanage. Allison had not made friends with anyone at Hogwarts yet though many were nice to her. It seemed that she spent most of her time alone, reading about magic or exploring the castle. She was the smartest in her class. Allison thought about her talk with Albus Dumbledore. She remembered at the end of their chat she had decided to change her last name, Riddle. From then on she spelled it backwards as Elddir. 


End file.
